The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant, botanically known as Geranium pratense, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name New Dimension.
The new Geranium is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Geranium pratense cultivar Victor Reiter, not patented. The new Geranium was discovered by the Inventor in May, 1999 in a controlled environment in Vinhega, The Netherlands. The new Geranium was selected on the basis of its numerous uniquely colored flowers.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by micropropagation in a laboratory in Zandvoort, The Netherlands has shown that the unique features of this new Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.